Vanessa Hermew's First Year at Hogwarts-Chapter 1- The Letter
by BrainGUTZ
Summary: Vanessa Hermew is a Muggle Born- Her mother is a squib and her father a muggle. In this chapter, she is just learning that she is going to Hogwarts and is very excited about it.
1. Chapter 1- The Letter

It all started that warm Summer day so many years ago. It was the day after my eleventh birthday, June 15, 2003, when someone knocked on the door. I can still remember the sound of it... two soft knocks, then a pause, and two harder ones.

"Coming." I said, closing the book I was reading and slowly pulling myself out of the comfy recliner. Three more knocks, even harder this time, made me get up faster. "Coming!" I said again, slamming my book down on the little coffee table in front of me.

I opened the door a little, leaving the chain closed and poking my eye in the crack. What I saw there surprised me so much I instantly slammed the door. "Mom!" I yelled, a little scared. She quickly walked up to me, a look of concern on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"There's someone at the door... I don't know them, and they're dressed funny."

My mom opened the door to see a short old man, only a few inches taller than me, in a purple cloak, a pointed hat, and big round glasses. Her eyes widened to the size of plates as the man took out a piece of paper and started reading from it.

"Ms. Hermew," He began, glancing down at me. "I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You will find enclosed," He paused and held out an envelope for me to take. "a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st." He handed me the letter as well, smiling at me like I had just been informed that I had won a million dollars.

I just stood there, stunned, as my mom's face lit up and she beamed at me. "Is this some sort of joke?" I asked, looking at my mom, then the old man, then my mom again.

Fifteen minutes later, after the old man had explained everything, my mom and I were sitting next to each other on the couch, talking and reading the letter over.

"You're a what?" I asked again.

"A Squib." My mom said. "My mother was a pure blood witch and my father had no magic. Since I turned out without any powers, I didn't expect you to have any. But I guess it just skipped a generation."

"Is this why when I throw a temper tantrum sometimes a mug breaks?" I asked. "I always thought that was from all the stomping."

"Me too." My mom said, then she suddenly started cracking up.

"What? This a joke, isn't it? You think it's funny you had me fooled!"

"No, no honey. It's just, when your father gets home..." She broke into hysterical giggles.

"Oh, yeah." I said, and started laughing too.

After we finally stopped laughing, my mom said, "Okay, but we really need a plan for when your dad gets home." She said.

"Explain everything at once and watch his brain explode?" I asked, and we laughed again.

"No. I'll handle that. But we have to call grandma and get you to Diagon alley."

"Dragon what?"

"No, not dragon. _Diagon_ alley. It's where we can get all your stuff."

"Like a magic wand?" I yelled, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah." She said, picking up the phone and starting to dial. "Hey, mom! Guess what? Vanessa's going to hog-" My mom stopped abruptly and held the phone farther from her ear. I heard screaming coming from the speaker. "Mom, mom, calm down!" she said, then turned to me. "Okay, she's right here." she handed the phone to me and I put it up to my ear.

"Hey grandma!" I said.

"Hi sweetie, I'm so excited!"

"Me too!"

"Want to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah!?"

"Sure? Want to go now? I'll get you an owl?"

"What do I need an owl for?"

"They deliver your mail. Also, they're good pets. Very loyal."

Let me ask mom!" I said, and put my hand over the speaker. "Mom, can I go to Diagon Alley right now? Grandma will take me!"

"Let me talk to her." She said, grabbing the phone from me. "Mom, did you tell Vanessa that you're taking her to Diagon Alley _now?_ Mm-hm. Mm-hm. _What?_ I was hoping she _wouldn't_ get an owl!" My mom looked a little frustrated now. " Fine, if you'll buy everything for Hogwarts. And take her _tomorrow._ Okay. Bye mom, love you." She hung up the phone and looked at me.

"So..." I said. "Am I getting an owl or not?

"I guess so."

"YAY!" I screamed, bouncing up and down again.

Then the door swung open and my dad yelled, "I'm home!

 _Gosh._ I though. _This is going to be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2- The Bang in the Night

"Hey, dad." I said, a little nervous. "I need to tell you some-" I suddenly stopped and looked to mom, wondering if she wanted to tell dad. She nodded encouragingly. "Well, dad…"

Dad looked at us and said, "What is it?"

"Well… I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it fast… I'm a witch!"

""Wha-" My dad looked dumbstruck.

"Nathan, sit down." My mom said. "I need to talk to you about something." She looked to me. "Stay here. I need to explain this to your father." They went into their room and I stayed on the couch thinking it over.

A million thoughts were rushing through my head. _I can't wait to see Hogwarts! I wonder if they have TV? I hope so. I'm going to make wizard friends! Do they really have brooms?_ Then, my thoughts started turning scary. _What if I'm horrible because I never practiced? What is I break something? What if i get expelled? Oh my god, what if they made a mistake and I was never actually a witch?_

A few minutes later, my parents came out of their bedroom. My dad looks bewildered and my mom looked exasperated. Her expression immediately changed to worry when she saw my face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked me. "You look scared."

I explained to my mom what was worrying about. When I finished, she laughed at me.

"Honey, Hogwarts isn't going to make a mistake. It's thousands of years old. It's the greatest wizarding school in the world!"

"But… what if?" I asked.

"Don't worry, honey, nothing's going to happen."

"Okay." I said. "I'm going to go to my room now." I slowly walked to the staircase, my looking at the floor, but not really seeing it. I was thinking too much to care about anything.

When I reached my bedroom, I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Now only good thoughts were swirling around my head, and even though it was only 7:00, I fell asleep.

I dreamt of Hogwarts. In my head, it was just like my old school, except with wands. I dreamt I was top of the class, and I could do anything. Everyone cheered me as I healed the sick and gave wealth to the poor.

Then it all stopped with a bang.

I woke suddenly to hear my parents running down the hallway towards my bedroom door. It flung open and my mom was standing there, a frightened look in her eyes. "Did you hear that?" she asked frantically.

I nodded, suddenly realizing there were tears in my eyes. Nothing was scarier to me than seeing my parents scared or hurt. My mom walked up to me and pushed me into the closet, following me in and closing the door. "Be very quiet." She said, taking out her phone and trying to call 911. Her hands were shaking so bad it came out 623, so I grabbed the phone from her and dialed it myself.

I was about to press the call button when we heard my dad run down the stairs, then a loud _swish_ , followed by an even louder _thunk_. I froze, and there was a chuckle, and then loud footsteps coming up the stairs. I instantly woke up from my trance and hit the big green button.

"Hello, 911 operator, what is your emergency?"

"Um… please come help. I think someone has broken into the house. I'm at 468 Bearpaw Boulevard. Please hurry, they're about to get us!" I hung up and looked at my mom, who was still shaking like it was below zero in there. I hugged her, and she hugged me back. We both stayed as quiet as possible as we heard the footsteps growing nearer and walking through my door. We held our breath as they walked so close to the closet we could see their shadows under the door.

"Hm… where is she?" A scary deep voice said in mock confusion. "Maybe she's in the closet.." I watched in horror as the door knob slowly turned and the door creaked open...


End file.
